Drowning in your Love
by KoraMinnie
Summary: OneShot -Riren -LEMON. —"Feliz cumpleaños" "Felicidades"— oía el castaño por todo el día, si, era su cumpleaños pero no lo podía disfrutar, ¿por qué? Porque no estaba él, nunca estaba. Inesperadamente Levi hizo algo que lo sorprendió, que lo ahogara más en su amor.


**Hola hermosas creaciones del señor –inserte corazón gay aquí- vengo con un OneShot Riren, es para un concurso que realizó "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" mis amores para el grupo y pagina que nos traducen hermosos trabajos para nosotras –otro corazón- **

**Los personajes de "Shingeki no Kyojin" no me pertenecen, derechos de autor para Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: Este Fic es YAOI, si no te gusta, por favor de no leer, pero si es lo contrario disfruta, LEMON.**

**Pareja: Riren –Reencarnación-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drowning in your Love<strong>_

Unos leves rayos de luz provenientes de la ventana iluminaban la habitación provocando que un cuerpo se moviera entre las sabanas por la incómoda sensación de la luz al topar sus ojos haciendo que se levantara de una vez, le llegaban a molestar la luz realmente, odiaba despertarse por culpa del sol que venía de la ventana que se encontraba a su lado, ya estaba pensando poner unas cortinas más gruesas para ya evitar esto, pero bueno, ya era de día además de muy temprano, tal vez le diera tiempo para prepararle el desayuno al azabache antes que se fuera, tenía mucho tiempo que no le hacía algo de comer a Levi entonces no era mala idea, quería sorprenderlo y ver esa leve sonrisa que curveaba sus labiales. Giró su cuerpo para encontrar la anatomía ajena pero sólo encontró una cama vacía a su lado y una habitación donde la soledad estaba presente. Nuevamente lo hizo.

―Se ha ido…― Un leve susurro se escapó de sus labios como si alguien le pudiera oír, ya era la décima vez del mes que se iba sin avisar, ya se estaba acostumbrando pero aun así no le gustaba encontrarse solo en la habitación, le daba un horrible sentimiento. Sin más se levantó de la cama yendo hasta el armario sacando las prendas que usaría para asistir a la universidad. Vivía en el departamento de Levi cuando empezó a ir al nivel superior, como el edificio estaba muy lejos de su anterior departamento, tuvo que irse con el azabache, también porque eran pareja desde hace años, lo tuvieron en secreto ya que era demasiada la diferencia de edad, apenas tenía 15 años cuando inició una relación con él mientras que Levi tenía 29 años y esto era un gran problema, sobre todo por la ley, no se imaginaba a Levi encerrado en la cárcel solo por andar con chico mucho menor que él, por eso tuvieron que esperar que Eren cumpliera los 18 años para así formalizar su relación, los dos pasaron por malos ratos con la espera, pero aun así siempre estaban juntos . No solo era los sentimientos que los unían, era un pasado donde unían sus almas y eso hacía más fuerte su amor, pero, como una pareja normal, tenían problemas, Levi trabajaba casi todo el día y no podían verse tan seguido, eso desesperaba al moreno, no aguantaba estar en la casa solo, a pesar de que algunas veces estaba con sus amigos no se sentía a gusto, no culpaba al azabache, era su trabajo, entonces no podía quejarse.

Antes de arreglarse se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, intentó refrescar sus emociones con la calidad del agua para estar tranquilo antes de irse también. No tomo tanto tiempo para terminar su ducha y arreglarse con su camisa verde favorita con unos jeans azules, se miró antes en el espejo, Eren poseía una belleza algo peculiar, poseía unos grandes ojos verde esmeralda pero que a veces parecían ser aguamarina con toques de dorado, no era común ese color de ojos, su piel era moreno claro y parecía ser tan tersa, más bien lo era, básicamente era un niño bonito.

Tomó su bulto y sus llaves saliendo del apartamento, al salir del edificio notó que seguía el vehículo que Levi le compró en su cumpleaños pasado, según para el más bajo Eren debía tener un método de transporte a su edad mientras que estudie en la universidad, al moreno no le agradaba mucho la forma como lo trataba, era como si le hablara a un mocoso de secundaría pero se preocupaba por él, ese era la parte que más le gustaba, pero esta vez no quería conducir, prefirió irse caminando ya que le daba tiempo, tal vez no se sentía con ganas de estar sentado enfrente de un volante mientras que el viaje tardaba unos minutos, era una pérdida de gasolina, era preferible caminar disfrutando del día como lo hacía con su madre y Mikasa cuando eran unos niños pequeños, nunca olvidaría aquella época de inocencia, la verdad extrañaba un poco cuando era un niño, pero nunca podrás ganarle al tiempo y tendrás que crecer, esa era una cruel verdad.

―¡Eren!― una suave voz tomó por sorpresa al moreno haciendo que volteara a la dirección dónde provenía aquella voz que lo llamó, formó una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que su mejor amigo venia corriendo hacía a él con apúransia, intentaba aguantar su risa ya que los cabellos rubios del ajeno se encontraban algo revueltos de lo normal.

―¿Qué sucede Armin? Te quedaste dormido ¿cierto?― inquirió el moreno notando también un poco las ropas desordenadas del rubio, conocía perfectamente a Armin, él nunca se despertaría tarde pero debe de haber una razón de que se quedará dormido.

―Sí, nuevamente me quede dormido― el rubio pasó su mano por sus largos cabellos rubios como si intentará acomodarlos ―No sé qué me ha pasado, no soy así.

―Creo que la culpa la tiene Erwin― Eren no pudo evitar soltar una risa ya que era muy obvio aquello y más cuando Armin se había sonrojado al escuchar el nombre de su pareja.

―Cla-claro que no, él no tiene nada que ver.

―Si tú lo dices, pero dile que deje marcas tan visibles― una nueva risa salió de los labios del castaño mientras tomaba su camino a la entrada, el rubió ruborizado tapó con su diestra su cuello donde tenía las marcas de una noche apasionada, era tanta la apúransia que no se percató de lo que había en su cuello. Eren al verlo sonrió de lado tomando su mochila y así sacar una bufanda grisácea para dársela al rubio, no dejaría que él estuviera así ―Póntela, así ocultarás esas marcas.

Armin sin dudar tomó la bufanda que le ofrecía. Ahora ya tenía claro el por qué llevaba una bufanda en días que ni había frío, después de colocarse la bufanda caminaron a la entrada de la universidad, faltaba diez minutos para que las clases iniciaran así que tenían tiempo de ver a Mikasa antes de entrar a la hora.

―Y…¿Cómo vas con Levi, Eren?― preguntó Armin mientras caminaban por el pasillo, el castaño dio un pequeño suspiro junto con una leve sonrisa, pero una desanimada, el rubio descifró fácilmente que algo había pasado, su amigo era tan fácil de leer que un libro abierto ―No muy bien creo.

―Nuevamente se fue sin avisar, casi no nos vemos― musitó con levedad desviando un tanto su mirada ―Ya no sé qué hacer― apretó el agarré de la mochila, realmente se sentía desesperado, no podía calmarse al menos un poco.

―Tranquilo, todo se arreglará, además hoy es tu…

―¡Eren!― una voz femenina interrumpió al rubio, una chica de piel blanca y cabellos azabaches se había acercado a los con rapidez al castaño recibiéndolo con un abrazo que él al instante correspondió.

―Tranquila Mikasa, me asfixias― el moreno murmuró al sentir que el abrazo de la femenina aumentaba cada rato la fuerza, su hermana era fuerte pero a veces su fuerza era demasiado grande para una mujer.

―Lo siento, fue la emoción de verte― la azabache lo soltó mientras acomodaba unos de sus mechones negros que caían en su frente, el moreno sonrió al notar lo tierna que se veía ahora su hermana, podía ser sobreprotectora pero tenía sus momentos tiernos.

―Siempre me ves en el instituto Mikasa.

―Pero, hoy es un día importante Eren, además Armin y yo conseguimos el libro que tanto querías― la azabache al pronunciar aquello sacó de su bolso una caja envuelta como obsequio de color azul con un moño amarillo ―Feliz cumpleaños Eren.

Eren, se sorprendió un poco, se le había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños, ¿Cómo era posible que le fuera olvidar? Tal vez era el ajetreo de la universidad que hizo que no pusiera atención, pero, ¿Cómo fue posible que él no le dijera nada al respecto?

Lo olvidó.

―Gra-gracias, no debieron hacerlo de verdad― musitó Eren mientras tomaba el regalo y sentía los relieves del libro.

―Es tu cumpleaños y nuestro deber es hacerlo― comentó Armin, el moreno solo pudo agradecer, estaba feliz, su mejor amigo y su hermana se acordaron de su cumpleaños pero no Levi, eso le ponía algo triste.

―Armin, ¿por qué traes una bufanda? No es invierno todavía― Mikasa miró extrañada al rubio que tenía puesto la bufanda grisácea, Armin se sonrojó un poco desviando su avergonzada mirada de la astuta azabache.

―A-atrapé un resfriado, sólo es eso― comentó rápidamente el rubio tapando sus mejillas con la bufanda, Mikasa era la única que no se estaba enterada de la relación del rubio, el único que lo sabía era Eren.

Los tres se despidieron ya que ya era la hora de la primera clase, cada quien tomó su camino, Eren había elegido la área de medicina, pensaba seguir los pasos de su padre aunque él no era tan bueno, pero era un reconocido medico de prestigio.

El día pasaba tranquilamente, los horas de clase transcurrían normalmente, Eren debía admitir que le aburría un tanto la clase de matemáticas que daba el profesor Auruo Brossard, solo cotorreaba más sobre su "asombrosa" vida que cálculos matemáticos, solo la clase servía para que los demás de burlaran desde lejos del profesor que al descubrirlos les gritaba provocando morderse la lengua y más burlas. Antes de la hora del almuerzo había recibido una nota de alguien que lo esperaba atrás del laboratorio, esto le hizo pensar que era ―otra― cita para confesarse y así fue, la persona que lo había citado era una mujer de cabellos rubios ondulados y algo bonita a su parecer, pero de costumbre la rechazó diciéndole que ya tenía pareja, esta solo asintió algo decepcionada y se marchó. Este día era más aburrido de lo normal.

―¡Ahh! Me quiero irme ya― Exclamó el moreno estirando sus brazos, su última clase le dejo totalmente cansado y sobre todo soportar al fastidioso Jean que siempre buscaba la manera para sacarle de quicio entre las clases como a fuera. Contaba ya los últimos minutos para salir de una vez de las estalaciones de la escuela, en este día sólo lo quería pasarla con Levi, en su mente tenía planeado pedirle visitar a un lugar que tanto había querido ir pero las responsabilidades del estudio no le permitían o a veces se le olvidaba cuando estaba a solas con el azabache, no era su culpa, el más bajo lo tenía embobado completamente.

―Oye Eren, ¿qué harás hoy? ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar a festejar?― Armin preguntó mientras tomaba su bulto para ya irse, la azabache miraba a Eren esperando una respuesta, claramente quería festejar con su hermano. El moreno les sonrió para después negar con la cabeza.

―Lo siento, pero tengo algo planeado pasarla con Levi― Eren soltó una leve sonrisa mientras sentía que sus mejillas se tornaban un leve carmesí. Los dos lo miraron algo decepcionados, respetaban ―Al menos Mikasa intentaba― la decisión del moreno, no podían oponerse.

―De acuerdo, pero a la próxima tendrás que acompañarnos a un lado y sin excusas― comentó el rubio sacando una risa de los labios de Eren, este asintió para después retirarse del instituto. En su mente comenzaba a imaginar a Levi esperándolo en el departamento con un pastel de chocolate que tanto le gusta, al azabache sonriendo para él aunque sea de un semblante serio. Ya no podía esperar un momento más a llegar al departamento.

Caminó un tanto rápido, su desesperación era inminente en él, llegando al fin al edificio fue directamente al estacionamiento para ver si el auto del azabache estaba. Con sus orbes observaba cada auto buscando el deportivo negro, pero no lo encontró en el lugar. Se le hizo raro, el más bajo llegaba a estas horas del trabajo, quizá tuvo algún inconveniente o no vino en su vehículo para que no sospechara de la sorpresa, debería ser eso, concluyó el menor. Con prisa se dirigió al elevador oprimiendo el número del piso donde se encontraba su departamento, sacó las llaves para quitar el seguro. A una sola puerta estaba el mayor esperándolo con su sorpresa, ya no aguantaba más la emoción que sentía, entonces abrió de una vez la puerta entrando al lugar. Para su sorpresa lo único que lo recibió fue la soledad que había en la habitación, no había ningún pastel, ninguna sorpresa, no había un Levi sonriendo, simplemente no había nadie. La sonrisa que tenía el mayor en sus labios se desvaneció, realmente deseaba verlo pero no podía ser optimista, el azabache tardaría en llegar.

―Creo que sólo tengo que esperar― exclamó emocionado, dejó su bulto en su habitación, tomó el libro que le habían regalado Armin y Mikasa, le quitó la envoltura encontrándose con el nombre que portaba, tan solo leer _"El mundo Azul"_ encima de una hermosa imagen de un mar iluminado por el crepúsculo sus ojos brillaron, no era el libro que tanto deseaba pero aun así era hermoso para sus ojos. Él tenía una gran atracción al mar, no sabía el por qué pero siempre ha querido ir a sentir el agua en sus pies, la arena entre sus dedos y el dulce aroma del océano, se había prometido ir con el azabache una vez. Como un niño pequeño corrió al sillón del living con el libro en sus manos para empezar a leerlo, cada vez que sus ojos verdes esmeraldas captaban las perfectas fotografías del mar su sentimiento de ir aumentaba cada vez más, sin darse cuenta se terminó de leer en poco tiempo, dejó el libro aun lado mirando la pantalla del móvil para revisar la hora que marcaba las 6:53 de la tarde.

―Aun no llega…― murmuró sin dejar de mirar su móvil, no tenían ningún mensaje o llamada de él, no podía creer que en su cumpleaños lo pasara solo por el trabajo excesivo del mayor, o tal vez se le había olvidado. A ese pensamiento le dolía al imaginarlo ¿sería capaz de olvidar su cumpleaños?, ya estaba a su límite de tanta soledad por parte de Levi, ya no aguantaba más. Teniendo el móvil en sus manos comenzó a escribir un mensaje al azabache, esto ya tendría su fin.

**[SMS]**

**De: **Eren  
><strong>Para:<strong> Levi  
><strong>Asunto:<strong> Tenemos que hablar…

Ya estoy cansado de esto, creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí…

**[SMS]**

Al oprimir la opción de enviar sintió como su corazón se partía a la mitad, ¿Qué rayos ha hecho? Terminó con Levi, no podía llorar, era tanto el dolor que no dejaba que saliera alguna lágrima, terminar con el amor de su vida y en su cumpleaños, ¿este día podía ser más mierda?

—Si me tienes algo que decirme, dímelo en la cara— al parecer si podría ser más mierda, la voz del azabache lo sorprendió por atrás, al mirarlo lo encontró en la puerta con el saco en su brazo mientras que tenía el celular en su mano. Su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal, eso le hacía pensar que estaba furioso por el mensaje. El moreno trago en seco, si decía algo seguramente el mayor lo golpearía, pero esta vez sería diferente.

—Sí, tenemos que hablar Levi.

El azabache lo miró fijamente, cuando este se comenzó a acercarse al castaño, Eren sintió un escalofrío y cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero en vez de eso sintió que le tomó de la muñeca obligándolo a pararse del sillón.

—Hablaremos después, acompáñame— el azabache jalo a Eren haciéndolo caminar hasta salir del departamento, el castaño intentó zafarse del agarre del mayor pero este lo apretaba más sin dejar que lo lograra. Sabía que haría algo para hacer que no terminen, no quería eso, no aguantaría más soledad.

—No quiero, déjame— decía el castaño mientras era jalado hasta la planta baja en el estacionamiento. Llegando al deportivo negro el mayor le ordenó que subiera, este le obedeció, tenía algo la voz de Levi que hacía que le obedeciera completamente. Al ya estar en el vehículo un silencio incómodo apareció entre los dos, nadie articulaba alguna palabra, se percató que el mayor manejaba a un lugar alejado de la ciudad, no sabía las intenciones del azabache. Cuando quiso preguntarle qué pasaba este le calló hablando primero.

—Quiero que cooperes y cierres los ojos— musito el azabache llegando a un lugar donde se encontraba un camino entre unos árboles, parecía un terreno algo viejo, miró algo confundido al mayor, queriendo alguna respuesta.

—¿Qué planeas Levi?— preguntó el moreno mientras que Levi abrió la puerta de copiloto haciéndolo bajar.

—Obedece— el azabache colocó una venda en los ojos del castaño negando su visión, Eren estaba aún más confundido, no comprendía que hacía el mayor, pero no se dejaría convencer nuevamente.

―Te digo que nada que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión― murmuró el menor, escuchó que el mayor bufó haciendo que caminara. El camino era largo, tardaron unos minutos en caminar, el sonido de las hojas de los arboles por el viento que los golpeaban, pero mientras más caminaban escuchó un leve ruido más, como de pequeñas olas, esto tomó de sorpresa al castaño, ¿a caso esto era posible?

—Ya llegamos— el azabache quitó la venda de los ojos del menor, al momento de que ya podía ver, sus ojos captaron algo que le dejó sin habla. En frente de sus ojos estaba un mar en calma, el crepúsculo que ocasionaba la tarde adornaba las aguas de un color rosado con naranja, también había un camino iluminado con antorchas que llegaba a una palapa* que esperaba ahí una mesa con unas velas.

—Feliz cumpleaños Eren.

No creía lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, no podía decir algo, estaba completamente sorprendido.

—Yo no pude venir antes por cosas del trabajo y también estaba arreglando tu sorpresa— soltó un leve suspiro el azabache, tomó la mano ajena haciendo que el moreno lo mirara —Pero no soporté al ver tu mensaje, no aguantaría mucho al estar sin ti.

Todo lo que había dicho el mayor le conmovió, se sentía un completamente un idiota al decirle todo eso, el mayor planeo todo esto para él, nuevamente cae rendido con todo lo que hace. Lo ama, lo ama completamente.

—Levi, yo...

—Ya no digas nada, ven—llevo al menor a la palapa que estaba adornada con unas velas y unos platos, la última vez que habían cenado bajo la luz de unas velas fue cuando cumplían su primer año de relación, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero este se sentía diferente.

—Realmente esto es muy hermoso, no lo creo aún— sonrió intentando no llorar de felicidad, Levi sólo sonrió de lado tomando las manos de Eren besando cada dorso con ternura.

—No es tan perfecto, debería de haber comida en los platos pero no me dio tiempo por culpa de una junta de emergencia que organizó Erwin— al verlo así no pudo evitar reírse, debía admitir que se veía tierno así de avergonzado.

—Eso no importa, para mí ya es perfecto así— como sus manos estaban agarradas acaricio con su pulgar la mano del azabache, este soltó un suspiro de alivio acompañado de una media sonrisa.

—Como siempre te conformas con cosas pequeñas— comentó Levi —Aún no termina mi sorpresa.

Se levantó de la mesa tomando su brazo haciendo que el menor también se levantara, salieron de la palapa llegando a un bote que se encontraba junto del lugar. Eren nunca imagino que todo esto lo había hecho, siempre quiso visitar el mar y ahora lo estaba con Levi, en un hermoso atardecer, estaba más que feliz.

—Sube.

El castaño subió al bote con cuidando ya que este se movía por el agua, el mayor también hizo lo mis mi soltando este de donde estaba amarrado. Con los remos comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar algo alejados pero no mucho, la vista que le daba ahora era hermosa, entre los árboles el sol ya se escondía quedando sólo un pequeño trozo que dividía el día y la noche. Al bajar su vista apreció el agua que era un poco cristalina pero con la poca luz estaba algo oscura, al pasar su mano al agua sintió lo húmedo y fresco que era, él ya sabía cómo era el agua, todo humano ha experimentado varias veces con el agua en su vida, la cuestión era que se sentía tan feliz de ver el mar que todo eso se le había olvidado. El azabache lo miro y sonrió un poco, el menor era tan fácil de leer, se esmeró con la sorpresa, aunque también se sentía algo culpable por no estar tanto tiempo con él, odiaba un poco el trabajo por eso.

—No te compre ese libro que tanto pedías, es mejor verlo en vida que en una simple fotografía— habló el azabache llamando la atención del castaño, Eren le sonrió ampliamente acercándose a él hasta rozar sus labios y así al fin juntarlos, el beso fue tierno y lento hasta que el menor lo corto alejándose un poco.

—Gracias Levi...no sé qué decirte realmente ahora.

—Muchas palabras, ya ven— el mayor le tomó de la nuca, el menor era más alto pero no importaba en ese momento, acercó sus labios contra los ajenos besándolo con más intensidad que antes sin dejar lo tierno, los labios de Eren se movían de forma lenta como si disfrutara de un delicioso dulce. A la falta de oxígeno se alejaron para verse a los ojos. En ese instante se decían todo, el sentimiento que influía y que nunca terminara.

—Mi regalo aún no termina mocoso— murmuro Levi dando una sonrisa de lado, Eren trago en seco nuevamente, en los ojos del azabache decía mucho de que quería.

* * *

><p>―L-levi…― gimió Eren con suavidad sintiendo como el azabache acariciaba su falo con maestría, se escuchaba como salpicaba la mano de Levi en el agua de la tina, el castaño mordía sus inferiores intentando calmar un poco los jadeos y gemidos que le provocaba la masturbación que le hacía el mayor. Fue imposible cuando el ajeno comenzó a besar su cuello mordiéndolo a la vez, en los labios del castaño salió otro gemido pero con más fuerza que el otro, las sensaciones que le regalaba Levi era demasiado para él, ya llego a sentir una desesperación para que lo haga completamente de él, ya quería sentirlo dentro y cuando se dio cuenta de los deseos de Eren llevó su mano libre a la parte trasera de él acariciando sus glúteos hasta llegar a la zona deseada, con su dedo rodeo la pequeña entrada introduciendo este provocando que el menor encorvará. Comenzó a moverlo lentamente deleitándose con cada gemido que daba el menor, después introdujo el segundo digito moviendo estos circularmente y abriéndolos en forma de tijeras. Eren se aferraba de los hombros del azabache ocultando su rostro en su pecho, ya era demasiado, ya no aguantaba más.<p>

―Levi…por f-favor…

Levi sonrió ladino al oír la súplica del menor, igual estaba desesperado, también deseaba entrar en él y hacerlo suyo hasta que gritara su nombre hasta no poder más, pero no ahí, no lo haría en la tina, jugaría un rato con el castaño.

―Suenas desesperado, Eren― murmuró el azabache sacando sus dedos del interior de Eren para tomarlo de las caderas y levantarlo haciendo que este le rodeara sus piernas en él ―Pero no aquí.

Eren lo miró extrañado, no sabía que se referiría a eso, el mayor salió con él de la tina aún agarrado de aquella forma saliendo del baño, el castaño de aferró de su cuello hasta que el azabache lo tiró a la cama posicionándose encima de él sorprendiendo al moreno por la acción del mayor.

―¿Q-qué haces? M-mojaremos la cama― exclamó Eren mientras intentaba empujarlo con sus manos pero el mayor tomó su mentón jalándolo hacia él chocando sus labios, un choque duro y estremecedor, delineo las comisuras ajenas con su lengua para terminar mordiendo inferior del moreno jalando este.

―Cambiaré la sábana― bajó sus labios nuevamente al cuello del menor lamiendo como también dejando pequeños besos en él.

―Pero…

―Silencio― volvió a callarle con un beso pero esta vez era más intenso que el anterior, movía con lujuria sus labios contra los inexpertos del castaño encajando estos a la perfección, relamiendo sus labios abriendo los ajenos y poder explorar la cavidad bucal del menor. Iniciaron con un juego lujurioso con sus lenguas, en vez en cuando despegaban sus labios dejando solamente sus sin hueso jugar al ritmo del deseo. El castaño miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados la imagen de Levi que tocaba sin pudor cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, como si fuera la primera vez que tocaba su piel, podía sentir su desespero en su cálido tacto, en la forma como lo tocaba, él también estaba así, no sabía si era la lujuria y el deseo que se apoderaron de sus cuerpos entregándose totalmente, pero si sabía que el hombre que lo tomaba era el hombre que tanto ama en su vida, ese hombre era Levi.

Los labios del azabache bajaron al pecho del moreno besando cada parte de su piel pasando su lengua en unos de sus pezones rosados, Eren sintió una descarga en su cuerpo provocando que sus labios se escapara un jadeo sonoro, podía ser que no era la primera vez que se entregaban al coito, pero no aún no se acostumbraba a oírse de tal manera, por eso mordía sus labios conteniendo su vergonzosa voz. Levi mientras jugaba con su pezón como si lamiera un delicioso dulce mordió este al notar que el menor callaba su gloriosa voz, al oírle gemir le excitaba más, deseaba más de su menor.

―No reprimas tu voz, déjame oírte― dijo el azabache con su voz ronca por producto de la excitación, haciendo que Eren se sonrojara aún más de lo que estaba. El mayor bajó sus manos a la cadera del moreno alzándola un poco posicionándose mejor entre las piernas del castaño. Tomo los muslos del menor acariciando estos llevándolos hasta el pecho del chico, esto significaba una cosa, el moreno observó por unos instantes al Levi excitado que tenía en frente, que acariciaba su propio falo lubricando este para poder introducirlo, esto sin duda encendió al pequeño, su pecho subía y bajaba por la excitación, simplemente la imagen del azabache era sensual para sus orbes.

―Ahg…― Eren llevó sus manos a las sabanas apretando estas al sentir el caliente y palpitante miembro de Levi entrar lentamente en su interior gimiendo cada vez que entraba más en sus adentros, el mayor se movió un poco para atrapar los dulces labiales carnosos del moreno, un beso suave, delicado, lleno de pasión y seductor, continuando con sus intenciones, al tenerlo totalmente adentro, el castaño rodeo el cuello de su amante sintiendo como él movía sus caderas comenzando con unas lentas penetraciones. El deseo de moverse con ferocidad y penetrarle duro para hacerle gritar le llegaba al azabache pero sabía que tenía que ser gentil con el menor ya que era su cumpleaños, maldijo en sus adentros por reprimir su deseo. Eren gemía escondido en su cuello afirmándose más en él, los lentos movimientos de Levi no era suficiente, quería más, ser llenado completamente de él, se acercó a su oído lamiendo su lóbulo estremeciendo al azabache y ahí le susurró.

―Más…más rápido, Levi…― al oírlo sonrió ladinamente separándose de su agarre y tomando con fuerza sus caderas.

—Como desees— las embestidas que al principio eran lentas y tortuosas, se volvieron en unas rápidas, despiadadas llenas de placer que llenaba al menor. Eren gemía sin pudor debajo de Levi mientras que él le penetraba con fuerza escuchando el vergonzoso sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar, las manos del menor fueron a los brazos del azabache rasguñándolo pidiendo más a gritos. Ya estaba preso del placer, necesitaba más. La frente del mayor resbalaban gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo de penetrarlo que caían al pecho del moreno y desde ahí resbalaban a su pelvis, esa vista era muy excitante, como también la imagen de un Eren con su boca entreabierta gimiendo sin control, simplemente era la mejor vista de todas.

Tras pasar los minutos el Eren que estaba una vez abajo se encontraba encima de un Levi que empujaba en su interior mientras que el menor cabalgaba encima de su miembro con maestría, provocando un placer inexplicable para el azabache. El castaño aumentó la velocidad de sus saltos, ya estaba sintiendo esa deliciosa sensación cerca del orgasmo perfecto.

—Y-ya...no aguanto...L-levi...ahg— gimió quedito, Levi tomó su miembro comenzando a masturbarle con prisa, esto hizo chillar de placer al menor, los dos estaban en la cima de gloria, el mayor tocaba ese punto exquisito del menor donde le hacía gritar, tocaba duro y preciso en su próstata, no fue mucho para el menor gimiera en un grito dejando salir su esencia en el pecho del mayor.

—Joder...— las paredes del menor apretaron con fuerza el miembro de Levi haciendo que se corriera tirando su semilla en su interior, que al sentirlo Eren dio un jadeo dejándose caer al cuerpo del azabache. Ambos se encontraban agotados por el esfuerzo que habían dado, el mayor las caderas del moreno sacando así su erguido miembro de su interior y después abrazar la anatomía de su menor topando ambos cuerpos con la sábana. Las palabras estaban de sobra en ese momento, las débiles miradas decían todo, el mayor estaba más que loco por el mocoso que tenía a su lado, era su todo aunque a veces le sacaba de sus casillas, ahora que lo veía cansado, en la cama entre sus brazos pudo imaginar cómo se vería el menor en los días que ha estado solo. Un sentimiento de culpa llenó su corazón, no deseaba lastimar al castaño, era lo menos que haría en el mundo.

—Oí Eren, no te he dicho que me ascendieron hoy— murmuro el azabache abrazando con más fuerza al menor. El moreno no dijo nada.

—Significa que estaré más tiempo contigo, Erwin ya no es mi jefe ahora.

—¿En serio?— preguntó el menor mirándolo algo emocionado, escuchar que estaría más con el azabache iluminaba su rostro. Levi al verlo sonrió pero dando una sonrisa que nunca se vería en su rostro.

—Si, la próxima semana iremos de viaje a la playa— tras decir eso los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Eren se llenaron de un brillo que consideraba hermoso, sabía perfectamente que el castaño amaba el mar, no sólo porque siempre lo había mencionado, aunque el menor no recordara, él sabía qué hace siglos una vez se prometieron ir a conocer el mar cuando se logré conseguir la victoria de la humanidad y salir de las murallas. Pudo que no lo cumplieran por el sacrificio del menor en su vida pasada pero ahora quería cumplirla, ver esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—No te duermas bastardo, todavía falta la segunda ronda— el azabache volvió a colocarse encima del menor que lo miró de sorpresa.

—¿O-otra ronda?— preguntó Eren asustado de la mirada lujuriosa del mayor.

—La noche aún es joven y prepárate— el menor no pudo hablar ya que sus labios fueron presos por los del mayor, se dejó llevar sumergiéndose en su amor nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí debuta mi primer lemon xD espero que le haya gustado -corazón gay aquí-<strong>

**Palapa: (No encontré otro sinónimo de la palabra) una vivienda al aire libre con techo formado con palmas secas y soportes de madera de palma. La palapa es quizá uno de los aportes arquitectónicos y de identidad regional más significativos que la cultura filipina legó al occidente mexicano.**


End file.
